


The Weasel & The Spider

by FandomWorld9728



Series: Marvel Series [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Logan is Peter's Godfather, M/M, Peter grows up with Deadpool, Peter grows up with Weasel, Peter is raised by Weasel, Weasel is May's brother, Weasel is Peter's uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: When Peter was two years old, his parents disappeared during a work mission. Staying with aunt and uncle didn't last long as an attack was made to try and take the toddler. Logan, Peter's godfather, came and took him somewhere where he would be safe until they could figure out what was going on and get his parents back.Having no experience with children and his place of not being child-friendly, Weasel has to get used to being a responsible uncle with the help of his best friend Wade and the help of Logan. (Maybe even a little from May and Ben through the phone if it gets too much to handle.)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Isn’t Everything, but It Pays the Bills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008503) by [ChickenGoesMoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenGoesMoo/pseuds/ChickenGoesMoo). 



> This is just the beginning so sorry that it's so short. More will come. I promise.

Sitting in the living room while his Aunt May made lunch and his Uncle Ben was out at work, Peter played with his wooden blocks. Babbling to himself, he stood and tried to put the last block on the very top stack. Feeling something tingle, Peter stopped and dropped the block and began to cry.

 

Coming in from the kitchen, Aunt May went over and picked him up and lightly bounced him. "It's okay Peter. I'm here." Looking around at what could have upset him, she found nothing. "What's wrong sweetheart? Your blocks are still standing." Feeling his forehead, she was relieved it was a normal temperature. "No fever. Can you tell Aunt May what's bothering you?"

 

The tingling in his body got worse as he started to scream, tears falling quickly and hot down his small and chubby face. Not being able to tell his aunt what was wrong, he pointed to the open window that was letting the cool summer air in.

 

"Oh. I think I know what it is. Is it because Uncle Ben isn't home yet? You miss him?" Walking over to the window with him just made it even worse. "Peter. Sweetheart. It's o..kay.." Her voice faded as she saw a strange man leaning against a tree in their yard and a black car parked in front of the house. Setting her nephew down, May shut and locked the windows and closed the curtains before making sure that the front and back doors were locked. Grabbing Peter, she called someone she hadn't seen or spoken to since her brother-in-law announced that his wife was pregnant with Peter. "James... there's a strange man in our yard and a car parked right outside. I don't know how long they had been watching-"

 

"May?" The next thing James heard was the shattering of glass, her scream, and Peter wailing. "May!"

 

~

 

May held Peter close to her while she hid in a closet upstairs. She tried her best to keep Peter calm as well as herself. It was getting harder as she heard footsteps approaching the room. She held her breath and prepared herself in case she had to take a swing at the man to make it out of the house. There was the sound of fast and loud steps also coming her way. "May?! Are you here?!"

 

"Who the hell are-"

 

A loud crunch and thud were heard before James threw the closet door open. He let out a sigh in relief at seeing the two unharmed. "Come on. Let's get you two out of here." Taking the two outside, he waved to a few cars now outside of the house. "I called some friends of mine. They're going to keep this place safe. But May... I'm going to have to take Peter somewhere else."

 

"What?" If looks could kill, the man would be six feet under in a matter of seconds. 

 

"I swear I will explain everything later and that Peter will be safe. You have to trust me. Richard and Mary told me that if something like this happened to take Peter somewhere safe."

 

Handing Peter over to him, May ran back inside to pack a few things up for him. Coming back out, she handed him two bags. "James Howlett, I swear if anything happens to my nephew I will personally-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're still scary as hell with your death threats. I get it. I would never let anything happen to him." Going over to his motorcycle, James made sure the bags were secured on there and sat down holding Peter with one arm.

 

"A motorcycle?! I thought you said you were going to keep him safe?!"


	2. II

~~~~Staring at the toddler playing with wooden blocks in the middle of his bar, Weasel thought about everything that's happened to him that afternoon. Woken up by pounding on his door only to have a child and some bags shoved into his arms with _'You're watching over him. No, if's, and's, or but's about it'_ as his only explanation. Groaning, he let his head hit the bar counter hoping this was just a dream and that he was still in bed. "I can't believe I got stuck with some kid."

 

Feeling a tug on his pants, he looked down to see Peter staring up at him with big brown eyes. "What is it, kid?" When Peter made no moves to try and communicate what he wanted, he huffed and got down to his level. Poking him in the chest, Weasel rolled his eyes at the giggle that came out of him. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. But, for some reason, we got stuck with each other. So, we should just-" He stopped talking when two tiny arms reached out and wrapped around him, a tiny body falling into his chest.

 

Peter had fallen into him, giving him a hug. Even though he was only two, he was very intelligent and sensitive to other people's emotions for his age. He gave him the hug he knew they both needed. Patting his head, Peter ran back over to his blocks to finish whatever he was working on. 

 

Watching him with wide eyes and still too shocked to move, Weasel couldn't believe what this kid was doing to him and what his life was slowly becoming. "Son of a bitch. This kid is gonna be the death of me."

* * *

 

Coming into the bar, Logan looked around the empty room. "Weasel! Peter! Where are you?!"

 

From the back room, there was a squeal, a string of curses, and the patter of little feet. Peter came running out of the back room and straight for one of his favorite people. "Ogan! Ogan!"

 

Picking him up, Logan cracked a tiny smile. He had a huge soft spot for him and would kill anyone who would try to harm him. "Hey, kid. Driving the weasel crazy yet?"

 

Giggling, Peter pointed to the room he had just come from. "Wesel."

 

As if summoned, Weasel came out of the back room holding a plate of fries and one of Peter's sippy cups. "Look who's back. You have a lot of explaining to do. **_Now_**."

 

"Do not try and intimidate me, Jack. We all know that when push comes to shove that you're a coward. That better not get in the way of his safety." Seeing the other man wince and back down, he continued. "I will tell you after you've fed him lunch."

 

"What do you think the fries are for? Decoration?"

 

"Don't get sarcastic with me. That's not a good lunch for a toddler."

 

"Does it look like I have the stuff to make meals?! I eat take out because I'm so tired! Not to mention this kid was just pushed into my arms so forgive me if I don't have stuff prepared."

 

"Ogan. I ungary."

 

Sighing, Logan gave in and set Peter down at one of the tables to eat. "I'll go shopping later." Going to the room with Weasel, he leaned against the door frame so he could still keep an eye on Peter.

 

"So. Why did you dump some random kid on me? I don't do kids. I barely do people."

 

"Because he's your nephew and he needs you."

 

"I'm sorry. What? I don't think I heard you right. My nephew?"

 

"Yes. He's the son of your sister, Mary. You really had no idea, did you?" The look on the other man's face was all the answer he needed.

 

Swallowing around a lump that was trying to form in his throat, Weasel took a shaky breath. A feeling of dread filled his chest as the question left his mouth. "...Where is she?" He hadn't seen his sister in years, let alone the rest of his family. He had dropped off of their radar and took up a different name for a reason. Now all of a sudden, he finds out that she has a kid that he was expected to take care of. He had a million questions to ask and just as many, if not more, things to say to her.

 

"We don't know."

 

That dread spread through his body before it was quickly replaced with something that he hadn't felt in a long time. _Fear_. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

 

"Mary and her husband Richard went on a mission for work and contact with them has been lost. An attack was made earlier this afternoon to try and kidnap Peter. I was told by Mary that if anything like this was to happen, to bring him straight to you. She thinks that the safest place for him is with you."

 

Weasel wasn't paying attention anymore as the world as crashing down around him. His sister not only was married but had a kid. She had somehow managed to keep tabs on him even though he deleted any evidence about his past life (lives) from any records. She and her husband was missing and she thought that her toddler would be safe with him. As much as he loathed his sister, he always worried about her. _Missed her_. I mean, that's his sister. He loved her no matter how much she got under his skin. Now that he knew for certain that she was in trouble, he didn't know how much more he could take before he broke.

 

"Weasel."

 

"What?!" He didn't know how he ended up leaning against the wall but was glad that it was holding him up. He didn't know if he could do it on his own right now.

 

"I know that this is a lot to take in but I need to know if you are capable of keeping Peter safe." Seeing how offended he looked didn't faze Logan in the slightest. "I mean it. You can't be a coward. You **_have_** to give everything to keep him safe."

 

"I run a bar for mercenaries. I think I can keep one toddler safe."

 

"Good. I'll unload some stuff you'll need and go buy you some actual food. Go clean your apartment."


	3. III

“Weasel! You here?” Wade yelled, surprised to see the bar empty. 

 

“Peter! Don’t touch that! No!”

 

A loud crash and a giggle could be heard from the other room. Raising an eyebrow, Wade listened to the chaos. “Weasel! Is everything okay?”

 

“Wade?” Coming out from the back room, Weasel closed the door and leaned his head on it. “Stay in your play pin or so help me!” Seeing his friend, he ran over and grabbed his shoulders. “Wade. I need you.”

 

“Oh, Weasel buddy. I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.”

 

“I’m being serious!” Running his hands through his already messy hair, the dirty blonde sighed. “I have a nephew I never knew about and now I have to take care of him. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Oh man. That sucks. Kids hate you.”

 

“He hugged me.”

 

“Okay. It’s official that this kid is insane. Then again, he is related to you. I never knew you had a sibling.”

 

“I don’t talk about my past. You know that. Now help me.”

 

“Alright, alright. Show me that kid.” Following his friend to the back room, Wade looked at the adorable toddler playing in the playpen. “Aw. He’s so cute. You sure you two are related?” The glare Weasel gave him had him hiding behind the playpen and make Peter laugh. “I think he likes me.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Weasel picked the giggling child up and handed him to Wade. “I need you to watch Peter while I clean up upstairs.”

* * *

 

Sitting with Peter with a book out and open on the floor, Wade looked at him. “So, your name is Peter? I’m gonna call you Petey. Maybe, baby boy. My name is Wade.”

 

“Ad.”

 

“No. Wade. With a ‘W’.” Taking a marker out, he poked him in the stomach and smiled when he laughed. “Now, let’s play  _ Where’s Waldo _ .” Turning the book to face him, Wade pointed to the man on the page. “This is Wald. He’s pretty hard to find.”

 

“Dere.” Pointing to the man in a crowd of people, Peter looked up at Wade. “Fond im.”

 

After a couple of hours cleaning, Weasel came down to check on the two and found them laying on the ground with a book and marker.

 

“Holy shit! You found all the Waldos!” Looking at the child in front of him, Wade had this awestruck look. “How the hell did you do that? No one has been able to do that.”

 

“Did you just say he completed the book?” Going over, Weasel picked up the book and flipped through it. Sure enough, every single page had Waldo circled. “How in the world did a two-year-old find all of him?”

 

“That’s what I want to do. Maybe he’s some sort of super genius. Does that run in your family?”

 

“I guess so. My sister and I were at the top of all of our classes. No surprise he’s smart.” Looking at Peter, he gave him a questioning look. “What are you?”

 

“Your worst nightmare,” Wade whispered lowly in his ear laughing when he saw him jump almost halfway across the room.

 

“Wade!”

* * *

 

Morning soon rolled around as Wade was playing hide and seek with Peter while Weasel tried to find something for them to eat. “Petey~ Come out and see uncle Wade~” Hearing giggling, he opened the closet and frowned when he didn’t see him. “Hm… I know you’re around here somewhere.”

 

“Ad!”

 

“Okay. I know you’re not behind me. So, why do you sound so close?” Knowing he couldn’t be on the ceiling, Wade looked up anyways. Blinking, he rubbed his eyes. “I knew I was crazy but not this crazy.”

 

Giggling, Peter was standing on the ceiling with his arms stretched out towards Wade. “Ad! Fond me!”

 

“Yeah, I did. Because I rock. Um… Weasel!”

 

Groaning, he ran into the room he had just finished cleaning. “What? I’m trying to… what the hell?!”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“Case me!” 

 

Seeing the powered toddler take off running, while still on the ceiling, the men yelled after him before chasing him around the apartment. 

 

“Peter! Get off the ceiling!”

 

“Petey, come to Wa- he shooting stuff out of his arm!”

 

“Ah! What is this child! What did I get myself into?”


	4. IV

Sitting on the floor of the newly cleaned apartment, Logan looked at the two men passed out on the couch and snoring, then the small child sitting in his lap while watching some random children’s program. He thought back on how they had ended up like this. He remembered walking in with groceries and seeing the two men freaking out with Peter sitting in the middle of the floor and chewing on his sleeve.

 

When they saw Logan, they nearly pounced on him and spoke too fast and at the same time making it hard to make out what they were saying. But, his attention was soon stolen as he saw his godchild crawl up the side of the wall. The next few hours were spend trying to calm down, get Peter down from the wall, and trying to get the toddler to try and sit still.

 

“What the hell are ya kid? I swear you weren’t like this the last time I saw you.” Messing with what little chocolate colored hair was on his head, Logan sighed. “When we find your father, I’m going to be giving him a piece of my mind.” 

* * *

 

Searching through some of the boxes, Phil was amazed at all of the research and results the young agent had gotten. “This work is amazing. He should have been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of the C.I.A.”

 

Taking the papers from his hands, Natasha sat down and put her feet on the desk. “Stop drooling and start reading.” Flipping through, she rose an eyebrow. “Though I must admit you’re right. But, there is a serious problem.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“There are pages missing.”

 

“What do you mean there are pages missing?”

 

There are small tear marks near where it’s stapled. I also noticed that it starts talking about the DNA needed for it and then just cuts off.”

 

“They must be after whoever has the right DNA for all of it then. But who would it be?” 

 

“Didn’t they just attack some kid?” Clint asked, leaning against the door frame.

 

Realization smacked Phil straight in the face as he began walking out of the room. “Romanoff, you and Barton are to keep a close eye on this kid. Do not let anyone see you.”

 

“Great. Now we’re stuck babysitting.” Kicking off the door frame, Clint sighed. “Can we at least grab some lunch before we go? I’m starving.”

 

“Your stomach is going to get you in trouble one of these days.”

 

“Says the girl who can’t live without coffee.”

* * *

Finally having a break while Peter was with his aunt and uncle for the day and Wade off on a job, Weasel sat down in front of his laptop and decided to do some digging of his own. “Alright. Let’s see what you’ve been up to sis.” It took longer then he would have liked to find any information.

“Married to Richard Parker? When the hell did she get married?” Continuing his search, he rolled his eyes at his next findings. “Of course she’s a freaking C.I.A. Agent. Sounds like something she would do.”

After a few hours of searching and two (five) cups of coffee, Weasel leaned back in his chair. “I can’t believe he was doing genetic mutation. I don’t care how smart you are that will only backfire in your face. My sister married a real idiot.” Rereading the little bit of the research he was able to dig up, Weasel tried to think of a reason to start research like this.

Suddenly, it hit him and the shock nearly made him fall from his chair. “Son of a bitch!” Standing, he gathered up his laptop and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could.


	5. Announcement Time

I'm so sorry it took so long to get a chapter out (even if it doesn't pertain to the plot of the story) and let you know what's going on. I am sorry to say that I have no clue where to take _The Weasel & The Spider_ next. I'm afraid that if I were to continue writing it at this time that it would turn out half baked and I wouldn't be happy with anything I wrote. I want you to be able to read a better story than that. I may revisit it at a later time but for now, I will be ending it. I apologize and hope you understand.


End file.
